Mass Effect Wiki:Ban Review Panel/Example
This page serves as an example of how to set up a review case for the person who initiates the review. (EXAMPLE) Ban Review: Example Case Information *User initiating review: (Insert user name here) *User Banned: "Example" (Insert user name for banned individual here) *Reason for ban: Use of crude/offensive language, insulting other users, repeated violations of Language Policy, harassing other users *Length of Ban: Indefinite *Reason for requesting review: While "Example" may have had a rough spot here over a year ago, in July of 2010, he has shown an interest in coming back and his conduct on other wikis has much better and he has shown on multiple occasions, that he is willing and able to change. He has also apologized for his actions to those users in a few areas, and he has even reported several incidents of cross-wiki vandalism he has noticed to the admins here. Even calling attention to other users who have been critical/insulting of admins here for their actions in banning him. He has shown an interest in changing his ways and the ban should be lifted. (Example of reason for requesting review) *Desired result: Ban lifted (Or other desired result of the review) *Supporting evidence: **(Use ** here for listing links to various evidence for consideration) *Date of review start: (insert date here) *Date of public commentary closed: (insert date here, one week after above date) Judges *Senior Judge: (Senior Judge User Name) *Associate Judges: (Associate Judges User Names here by seniority) *Judges who are able to judge the case: (List of users who are able to judge the case, no particular order) *Judges recusing themselves: (List of users who have recused themselves from judging the case, no particular order) User Commenting (Users can comment in this section and each comment is to be indicated by a * at the start. This is for commenting only and there is no discussion in this section. Please indicate if you are for, neutral, or against lifting the ban. Sign your comments and please check back often to see if a judge has a question for you.) Example: *I am for lifting the ban as I've interacted with this user on other wikis and while he's had some slip ups, he has made a lot of progress in changing his attitude from what I've seen what he did here, and from the first time I've interacted with him. Contributor January 9, 2011 21:54 (UTC) Discussion (Users are free to discuss the case here, but all site policies apply) Judge Questions (If a judge has a question for a specific user, then they will ask that here. Users who comment are expected to check this page frequently to see if a judge has a question for them. Only the user to whom the question is asked can respond to the question. Please use "Question for (insert user name here):" to start a question, and for responders, please ":" to respond to questions. If there are further questions for that user, then please use "::" for the question and ":::" for response. Continue as necessary. This is an example of a conversation, not how a question and response should be structured apart from the indents.) Example: Question for "Contributor": What do you mean that he's had some slip ups? What where they and when? Requesting Links. Judge January 10, 2010 01:23 (UTC) :They had a warning about a breach of (wiki name)'s language policy, (link), but they apologized and after that they were on the straight and narrow. He got a bit out of control here, (link), but again quickly apologized. Contributor January 10, 2011 17:55 (UTC) ::Thank you, are there any other instances? Judge January 11, 2010 07:26 (UTC) :::No. That's all there is. Contributor January 11, 2011 07:55 (UTC) Results *Decision: (insert decision on ban here) *Judge's Opinion: (the assigned judge will post the opinion of the judges here)